


Special Moments.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, band prefrence, cute 5sos, enjoy, first imagine, i feel awkward, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is originally from my Tumblr: http://imaginative-fantasies.tumblr.com/ It basically involves a special moment with each one of the boys. It's the first thing I wrote for 5sos, and it's pretty short. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Me.
> 
> Words: 1,178
> 
> Warnings: None. 
> 
> Requested: Nope. 
> 
> A/N: This is my first ever 5sos imagine. :’) And I suck at writing.

Ashton Irwin: 

You groaned as the sunlight, peaking though the blinds hit your eyes. Slowly, you rolled your body around, until your side hit another’s.

“Hmm, babe what are you doing awake?” Ashton’s deep, husky voice muttered as his body began to wake. It was a Saturday…

“Sun woke me up” You mumbled, whilst reaching over to the side table, next to the bed, to grab your phone. You pressed the button, and the time said; 11:45.

You rolled back over to Ashton, who was lying nearly on his stomach. Asleep again. You smirked and moved your body as close as you could to his. Your leg creped over the back of his, he made no reaction.

“Ashie” You whispered in his ear. His eyes flickered and his lips formed a small smile. You kissed his ear lightly, and slowly left small kisses along his beautiful face until you reached his lips.

“Ashton, wake up” You whispered “No” He smirked. His eyes were still shut, you looked at him for a few seconds, and he really was beautiful. You smiled, thinking how lucky you were to actually have someone like Aston.

You moved your hand so it traced patterns on his back, and let your lips lightly press to Ashton’s lips. As soon at that touch was made Ashton started to show he was awake. He moved his arms around your waist, pushing you down onto the bed, so he was hovering over your body.

He smirked, showing his teeth; he leaned down, kissing your lips, and then proceeding to kiss all around your face. You giggle, coping his actions.

“We should actually get up Ash” You giggled, putting your hands on his bare chest. “Hmm how about we lay in bed all day?” He asks, laying down again, spooning your body close, he gently kissed the back of your neck, pulling you closer.

You smiled, snuggling into Ashton. “Okay you”

You both stayed quiet, for a while, both breathing deeply… Until he let out a bigger sigh… “I love you baby”

“I love you too Ashton” 

~~~~

Calum Hood:

Calum’s hand was tightly secured in yours, swinging between your bodies as you walking along the hot beach. The sun was going down, and it looked beautiful.

It was yours and Calum’s last day together, before he had to go on tour. You were super excited for him, but sad, because you’d miss him…

Calum stopped your walking pace and looked you directly in the eyes.

“You look gorgeous, you know that right?” He smiled at you, planting a small peck on your lips.

“I’m going to miss you (Y/N). I was going to do this after tour, but I can’t wait” Calum said, nervously laughing. “What Cal?” You asked, slightly worried.

“Nothing to worry about” He smirked, pulling something from his pocket… A small red velvet box, small enough for a ring.

“Oh Cal” You whispered, your smile widening. “Yeah, (Y/N) I love you, you know that, and I do want to spend the rest of my life with you…So, the question is, will you marry me gorgeous?” He asked, smirking, he opened the box, showing what was inside. A small beautiful, ring, with a stone on top, the stone sparkled green.

“Yes, Cal. I love you so much” You answered, he smiled so wide, he chuckled nervously, and placed the ring on your finger… “Thank god you said yes” He smirked, pulling you in his arms, lifting you and spinning you around…

“Now dear” He winked, and said “Would you care to carry our walk on?” in a joking matter.

You laughed “Of course my dear”

~~~

Luke Hemmings:

Fighting with your parents was the worse. They didn’t like your choice of boyfriend; Luke, he was in a band, your parents didn’t like that, plus they say he looks like someone who would hurt you.

Of course, he wasn’t, and you knew differently. He was proving that now, after a big fight with your parents he picked you up, and drove you far into a forest, where there were miles of meadows.

Luke laid out a red blanket, and brought a basket from the car. “A picnic!” He giggled; you smiled and sat with him, close to his body. His arms flew around you, and pulled you close.

“What would you like sweetheart?” He smiled, puling the basket near you… You pulled out a sandwich and happily nibbled on it… Luke copied and you both stayed in each other’s arms, eating.

“Was the argument about me?” Luke asks, you nod your head. “They really don’t like you Luke. I don’t understand, I’m sure if they gave you a chance they would see how amazing you are” You said to him, kissing his cheek.

Luke gave you a shy smile… “Maybe you should come live with me” He giggled “They wouldn’t yell at you every time you left the house”

Luke was only partly joking though… “I wish Luke, but we’re both 17. Maybe later on in life” You smiled, he nodded.

“Maybe I could talk to them?” He asked, you shock your head only too fast.

“No, they met you once, and they said they never wanted to see you around me again… Face it Luke, it sucks”

He didn’t answer and cuddled into your side more closely.

“Do you want to sleep over?” He asks in a small voice. You nod, “I’d love too” You whisper, before kissing his soft lips.

~~~

Micheal Clifford:

You walked off the train, holding tightly onto your suitcase. College had been busy and stressful, and you were glad to be home…

Your eyes scanned the station, for a glimpse of your boyfriend, and his band, whom were picking you up today…

You walked further towards the exit, still looking for Michael. You couldn’t see him anywhere… You put your suitcase down, and grabbed your phone from your pocket…

‘Mikey where are you?’ You texted him… He texted back very quickly, his text saying; ‘Turn around beautiful’

You did so, seeing Michael, his hair a different colour than before, and a wide smile on his face. Forgetting everything for seconds, you jumped into his open arms. You both giggled and Michael lifted you up off the ground, and spun you around. “I’ve missed you so much” He whispered into your ear, putting you back down on the ground…

You kissed his lips and smiled against them, “I missed you too”

He grabbed your suitcase for you, and you both walked, hand in hand towards the car. Where his band members; Luke, Calum and Ashton were sitting in. They had huge goofy grins on when they saw you and started waving… “We missed you!” They yelled out the windows. Michael sighed, people were looking at them now… “This is why you guys stay in the car” Mike smirked and pulled you closer he kissed your temple and then helped you put your suitcase in the car, and then yourself and he climbed into the car. Happy that you were finally home.


End file.
